


Day Two Hundred Forty-Four || Craving

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [244]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: When Hinata wakes this morning...she wakes with a craving. Today...she’s going to make cinnamon buns.





	Day Two Hundred Forty-Four || Craving

When Hinata wakes this morning...she wakes with a craving. It’s not often something hits her right off the bat upon waking up, but this time around, the idea seems to rise with her.

Today...she’s going to make cinnamon buns.

Admittedly...that’s not a very strange occurrence in her household. They _are_ her favorite treat, and she _is_ very fond of baking. More often than not, on her days off from work, Hinata can be found either tending to her garden, or bustling about in her kitchen. Plants and food are what make her happiest.

Well...besides her husband, of course.

He happens to have the same day off, still asleep when Hinata finds herself awake a bit before their typical day-off alarm. While the pair let themselves sleep in somewhat, neither are too keen on wasting the day away in bed on their mornings free from the police force.

...most mornings, anyway. Sometimes, they linger in bed a while after waking, but...not just to lounge about...

But this time, Sasuke is still asleep, mouth slightly ajar and breath light. In truth, Hinata always loves waking up before him. Seeing him sleep is one of the most peaceful things in her life now...and she treasures every glance she gets.

His senses are keen, however, and it’s never long before he wakes under her scrutiny. Dark eye opening, he gives her a quiet glance. “...morning.”

“Morning,” she greets, smiling.

“What’s got you awake so early?”

“I have a craving.”

...he perks a brow. “...for...what, exactly?”

“Cinnamon buns!”

He gives a soft snort, an arm lifting to rest over his brow. “I should have known.”

“Want to make some with me?”

Sasuke blinks. In truth, he’d hoped to do some sparring with Naruto this morning, but...well, that’s not his top priority. “...I suppose I could. Do we have everything we need?”

“I’ll have to check...I guess if not, we can just make a quick grocery trip. We can probably use a few other things regardless, ne?”

Nodding, Sasuke then rises with a grunt, the pair of them abandoning the bed and making to dress, both a bit groggy in the morning hours. As Hinata pokes about in their pantry, Sasuke makes a quick breakfast in the interim to save a bit of time.

“We’re low on eggs, and I’m out of cinnamon,” she later reports as she takes her seat across from him. “So I guess we’ll be going to the market after all.”

“That’s fine. If we need to, we need to.” Besides, part of him always enjoys doing little domestic things with her. He’s still...adjusting a bit, so having some kind of normalcy is comforting. And honestly enjoyable. Even just sitting in silence with his wife is more than he could ever ask for.

Once breakfast is done and cleaned up, they finalize a list, and head out. As usual, Konoha’s shops and stalls are bustling this time of day, and the pair have to navigate decent crowds to get what they need. But otherwise it’s just a typical jaunt through the market, and once the whole of their list is crossed off, they return back to the Uchiha district, bags in tow.

“There!” Hinata chirps, beaming. “That should tide us over for a while!”

“And get your buns made,” Sasuke agrees, managing a soft smile.

“Mhm!”

Sorting their spoils is easy enough, and then Hinata gets to gathering up what she needs for her recipe...which she’s made so many times, she has it completely memorized.

“So, what should I do?”

“Whatever you feel like doing! How about I list off the steps, and you do every other one…?”

“Sure.”

Together, they follow Hinata’s mental list, swapping steps and working together to get the dough going. Taking a little lunch break as the rolls rise, Hinata offers, “Almost done!”

“I think this baking thing is more fun than I gave it credit for.”

“Oh?”

Sasuke nods. “Cooking was always just...a necessity for me. Getting to do it for fun and something more...frivolous is actually pretty relaxing.”

That gets Hinata to smile softly. “That’s a good point...cooking is a skill that everyone should have, of course...but reaching a point where you can do it more for fun than simple necessity is nice. I started baking as a hobby when I was a genin. I’d bring things for my team, and it made me happy to give them something I’d m-made from scratch. It’s why I started making poultices, too. Having the extra time and skill to do something for others - or just for yourself - is so...refreshing.”

“Mm,” he hums in agreement, chin braced in a hand. “...there’s a lot of things I can appreciate better now. Sometimes my mind still slips back into a survival mode, but...things like this remind me I don’t have to do that anymore. I can just...be normal.”

“I’m glad.”

Once the dough rises, they pop the buns into the oven, the pair watching for a bit through the glass. “Well...time for more waiting!” Hinata laughs.

“I’ll clean up in the meantime.”

“I can do it! It was my idea.”

“So can I.”

Her cheeks puff in a pout as he starts gathering up the tools they used, stubbornly swiping the cloth to wipe up all the spare flour and bits of dough. Sasuke just snorts, knowing there’s little stopping his wife once she’s set her mind on something.

Once the timer goes off half an hour later, Hinata bustles back into the kitchen, donning oven mitts and carefully pulling the pan from the oven.

They’re a perfect golden brown, steaming and soft.

“Okay, time for icing!”

Sasuke mixes the sugar, milk, cream cheese, and butter, Hinata sprinkling in a bit of vanilla as his nose wrinkles. “Won’t this make them too sweet…?”

“They’re supposed to be sweet!”

“...can I leave one without?”

Giggling - Sasuke’s anti-sweet tooth is infamous - she nods. “Of course. You can do more than one if you want.”

“One will be enough. The leftovers we can share with the rest of the clan. You know Itachi won’t pass them up, or Shisui.”

“True - they’ll be all swiped before I can blink!”

Sasuke carefully spreads the frosting across the buns, leaving one in the corner without. Still warm, they make the icing ooze.

“Want them now, or...should we be patient?”

“Up to you - they were _your_ idea,” he insists.

“Hm...well, if you want to fetch everyone else, we can do it now!”

Nodding, Sasuke relies instead on a hawk, remaining to guard his singular frostingless bun.

Shisui, of course, shows up first, giving rather enthusiastic thanks for the treat. Next is Itachi and family, his twins eagerly reaching for the treats from their short stature below the countertop.

Hinata gives them all their dishes, the impromptu get-together a pleasant one, as always. Everyone is all smiles, and she beams. Seems it was a good thing she woke up with this craving!

Quiet as always, Sasuke mostly watches and listens, silently eating his bun (and scowling as Shisui tries to snag some). “There’s more in the pan - leave me alone.”

“Such a sourpuss, little cuz. How come yours is naked?”

“I don’t like sweets.”

“I dunno about that…”

A brow perks.

“I mean, you married one of the sweetest people around. Surely there's a part of you that likes it,” the eldest Uchiha teases, skirting Sasuke’s jabbing elbow at the joke.

Hinata, having missed the exchange, gives her husband a confused glance as she catches the tail end.

“Just...Shisui being Shisui,” he sighs, seeing her lighten in understanding. She knows well how the brothers’ cousin behaves by now.

Still...Sasuke supposes he has at least some kind of point.

Once everyone has their fill (Shisui indulging in a second bun), the rest give their thanks before heading back home. A few buns remain, tucked away as Hinata takes a turn to tidy up. “Well that was fun!” she chirps, washing the dishes as Sasuke moves to dry.

“Always good to get the family together,” he agrees. “Even if it’s just for a bit.”

“True...we’re all pretty busy. Lining things up isn’t easy...I’m surprised such an impromptu get-together worked!”

“Guess that craving of yours knew what it was doing.”

That earns a laugh. “I think you’re right!”

By then, it’s mid afternoon, and the pair pause to consider what to do with the remainder of their day off. “I guess I should mend that shirt of yours,” Hinata muses.

“Still can’t believe that guy got close enough to cut it.”

“At least it was just the shirt, and not _you_.”

“True.”

As Hinata sits with needle and thread, Sasuke takes to reviewing case reports, sending a few inquiries out by hawk to check on their status while he’s been off today. All in all...the rest of the day passes in quiet productivity before they break for supper.

“Well, not the most exciting day, but a good one nonetheless,” Hinata muses, nibbling at her dinner.

“Quiet days are good days.”

“Mm.”

Hinata indulges in one last bun before bed, crawling in beside her husband later that night with a yawn. She’ll have to see what she wakes up wanting to do tomorrow…!

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for some fam jam fluff! Hinata can never resist a rising urge to make some sweets. And Sasuke lends a hand when he can, even if he's not the biggest fan of her sugary concoctions. It's still nice to do something...normal with his little wife. And it's even better when it brings the whole family around!
> 
> Anyway, I'm GOING TO CATCH UP TODAY. Got some irl things to do, but I'll be back later in the day to do today's prompt. I promise xD But yes, on that note, I better run - thanks for reading!


End file.
